A conventional car lamp structure, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a bulb portion 300 and a lamp housing 400 that are integrally formed through sinter molding, such as a sinter-molded glass lamp housing, with two electric pins 310 of the bulb portion 300 projected from the lamp housing 400. Each of the electric pins 310 has a connecting strip 320 welded thereto for connecting with external wires (not shown).
The conventional integrally formed car lamp structure has the following disadvantages in terms of its manufacture and use: (1) it is troublesome and inconvenient to integrally form the bulb portion 300 and the lamp housing 400 by way of sinter-molding; that is, the bulb portion 300 must be manufactured first, and then the lamp housing 400 and the bulb portion 300 are sintered together; the bulb portion 300 and the lamp housing 400 could not be independently mass-produced and then assembled to each other in a simple manner; and (2) the bulb portion 300 is not replaceable independently; that is, in the event the bulb portion 300 is damaged in the process of manufacturing or burned out while being used, the whole car lamp structure including the lamp housing 400 and the bulb portion 300 must be discarded at the same time to cause waste in material and cost.
It is therefore desirable to develop an improved assembling-type car lamp to overcome the disadvantages in the conventional integrally formed car lamp structure.